narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Signed in Steel, Forged By Blood
This story tells of the as well as the . Sadao geniusly utilized chakra to keep himself standing as he ran swiftly over the water. Hurling himself into the air, he molded chakra within his stomach before exhaling a barrage of fireballs at his opponents, the Senju, among many other clans that decided to align with them. It was just another day, another war within the Warring States Period as he did the one thing he was a master at, the art of war. Just as the fireballs descended, several Rashomon gates appeared right behind one another as they vigilantly blocked the fireballs. Each projectile was of such intense heat that the first few that collided with the first gate simply melted through. As this occurred, a plethera of Rashomon quickly appeared behind them to reinforce the previous while stopping the assault altogether. Out from the massive plume of smoke left over from the summoning came Sadao as he clashed his sword with Kan's. Withdrawing the arm holding his sword, Sadao swung forward with tremendous strength, seeking to break Kan's defense. Little did he know he was in for a big surprise. "You will fall today Kan!" Sadao yelled he went in for an attack. As he swung forward, several dozen weapons emerged from Kan's body as they travelled towards Sadao at immense speed. With his active, Sadao began swiftly counting the weapons while taking note of their trajectories before realizing he was outclassed by sheer numbers. Quickly manifesting a small rib, Sadao kicked off of it before flipping backwards, making huge distance between him and Kan as more Uchiha joined the frey, prompting Kan to deal with them. From the right, Inogei Yamanaka ran in a curved formation as he pulled out his unique blade, swinging it as ink flew everywhere. Sadao could clearly see the movement of the ink as it neared him. While this occured, ink that had already touched the wrecked and broken ground had already made its way into the cracks of the earth and behind Sadao, ready to engulf him from both the back and front, below and above. "Your spree of bloodshed ends here Sadao!" Inogei shouted aloud as his ink rose up from the ground while surrounding him, leaving him with little space to escape. In that instance, the colors around the border of Sadao's sharingan tomoe became inverted as the ink converged on him. The ink engulfed Sadao before simply splashing on the ground. "Kashink!!!" sounded the blade of Sadao as he stabbed Inogei in the back, and through his upper right ribcage. "You should be more careful when you attack. Now you're just another Akimichi out of my way..." the menacing Uchiha stated as he whispered cold words in Inogei's ear. "How did you evade my technique...?" Inogei questioned the man. "Don't worry about that... Just know I have my methods". Suddenly the Akimichi's body simply deformed before turning into a dark liquid and reforming a good distance from him. As Sadao observed this, he's face expressed his slight anger as he couldn't see through the clone technique with his dojutsu. "Always stay one step ahead of your opponent..." Inogei stated before he swung his weapon at Sadao, with the ink that flew off of it ,shaping itself into massive Shuriken before actually materializing into them. Category:Role-Play